fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Super❄Frozen Pretty Cure!
Super❄Frozen Pretty Cure! is the is the 35th fanseries of CureBlanc22 and the fifth series of the fifth generation. This series has a Winter, Environmental, and Love theme. Story Princess Anouk Whitesnow of Auroria was dismayed when her parents, and her high school sweetheart was captured by Prince Johannes Welker of the Pollution Kingdom, and Johannes plans on conquering Auroria, and turning a beautiful winter resort into an industrial zone where they will drill for the large amount of oil in the area and make him extremely rich. To complete his evil plans, he has to marry Anouk and kill anyone who comes in his way of his goal. But Anouk refuses to marry him, and becomes Cure Frozen to thwart Johannes' selfish, polluting plans and to save her family and Auroria from pollution. Characters Pretty Cure [[Princess Anouk|'Princess Anouk']] / Cure Frozen / Cure Super❄Frozen Intro: "The beautiful ice princess of Auroria, Cure Frozen!" Attack: Icicle Missile, Penguin Slide, Ice Beam, Blizzard Blossom Item: Snow Wand The princess of Auroria, and the daughter of Queen Gertrude and King Erik who were captured by the evil Pollution Kingdom. She loves Winter because it is her favorite season, and her favorite holiday is Christmas. She also loves reading fairytale books, and wonders if her life will eventually play out like them. She is on the sleighing club and the fairytale club at Auroria Academy. Her alter ego is Cure Frozen, and her theme colors are Icy Blue and Pink. Allies [[Rudolf|'Rudolf']] A red-nosed reindeer who is the mascot of this series. [[Getty|'Getty']] A yeti who is the guardian of the kingdom. He was captured along with the Princess's family and high school sweetheart who was supposed to marry her. He escaped but unfortunately the rest couldn't make it out. He and Rudolf assists the Princess in her fight against the evil Prince. [[James Johnson|'James Johnson']] Princess Anouk's high school sweetheart. They are in the sleighing club and fairytale club together. They were planning to marry soon. He was sadly captured by the evil Prince Johannes. Pollution Kingdom [[Prince Johannes|'Prince Johannes']] The charming, but evil prince and the main antagonist. He wants to marry Anouk so he can go forward with his plans of razing Auroria to drill for the abundant oil in the area. He says he does it because he ran out of oil in PK so he will conquer other lands to make himself rich and keep PK thriving again, polluting the Earth. Items [[Magical Robe|'Magical Robe']] The transformation suit. It appears when Princess Anouk sings the 'national anthem' of Auroria Kingdom. It's only 10 seconds, and it is also the transformation phrase. The lyrics are "O Auroria! O Auroria! We will fight for peace, our enemies shall taste defeat, for our beautiful Kingdom of Auroria will live on forever!" [[Super Magical Robe|'Super Magical Robe']] The upgraded form of the Magical Robe. It's also activated with "[[O Auroria!|'O Auroria!']]" and Princess Anouk becomes Cure Super❄Frozen. [[Snow Wand|'Snow Wand']] Cure Frozen's attack item. It is blue with a white snowflake. Locations [[Auroria Kingdom|'Auroria Kingdom']] A magical, winter resort-like kingdom with many skiing areas, ice skating areas, mountains, wooden houses and hotels, shops, restaurants, and Japanese-style hot springs. * Auroria Academy - A three story school which is known for having a famous sleighing club and a fairytale club, which the Princess is a part of both. [[Pollution Kingdom|'Pollution Kingdom']] A foul kingdom with many industrial buildings that emit smog polluting the atmosphere. The sky is a brownish brown. Episodes Episode 1: I must save Auroria, Cure Frozen is born Episode 2: Oh no my family has been kidnapped Episode 3: Mysterious transfer student Trivia Based off typical fairytale stories, with a typical fairytale storyline but with an environmentalism twist Like Shirayuki Hime, Princess Anouk is a Princess in her kingdom who can transform into a PreCure Princess Anouk's last name is Whitesnow, a reverse of Snow White References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Super❄Frozen Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Seasons Themed Series